se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Alemania/Presidentes
Presidentes alemanes con mandatarios alemanes Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Horst Köhler.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler überreicht Steinmeier die Ernennungsurkunde zum Außenminister. Foto: dpa Christian Wulff - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Büste von Christian Wulff enthüllt - Frank-Walter Steinmeier würdigt Ex-Bundespräsident. Photo: Kay Nietfeld Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Dpa Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier galt als enger Vertrauter von Gerhard Schröder. Der Jurist folgte Schröder nach seiner Wahl zum Bundeskanzler 1998 nach Bonn und später nach Berlin. Zunächst war Steinmeier Staatssekretär im Bundeskanzleramt, im Sommer 1999 wurde er Chef der Behörde. REUTERS Angela Merkel - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Angela Merkel y Frank-Walter Steinmeier. FP 2018 / John MacDougall |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Joachim Gauck - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Die Bundespräsidenten Joachim Gauck (li.) und der 2015 verstorbene Richard von Weizsäcker. (Quelle: dpa) Joachim Gauck - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck bei der Preisüberreichung des Ehrenpreises an Bundespräsident a.D. Roman Herzog durch Bundespräsident. bundespraesident.de Johannes Rau - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau begrüßt Joachim Gauck, Vorsitzender des Vereins "Gegen Vergessen-Für Demokratie e.V.", zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Gebhardt, Jürgen Horst Köhler - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck und Horst Köhler bei der Preisverleihung Foto: Hans-J.Hinken Christian Wulff - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck (r.), der langjährige Leiter der später nach ihm benannten Stasi-Unterlagen-Behörde, hat im November die "Goldene Victoria" des Verbandes Deutscher Zeitschriftenverleger (VDZ) von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff erhalten. dpa Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Dpa Helmut Schmidt - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck und Bundeskanzler a.D. Helmut Schmidt im Gespräch mit der Moderatorin Maybrit Illner zum Thema "Warum noch an Europa glauben?" Quelle: Jesco Denzel Gerhard Schröder - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Der ehemalige Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (l.) und Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck im Schloss Bellevue in Berlin Quelle: AFP/jd/vel Angela Merkel - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck - und Angela Merkel. Seine Nachfolgerin?FOTO: DPA |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Christian Wulff - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Eröffnung des 149. Bergedorfer Gesprächskreises in Schloss Bellevue - Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und Bundespräsident a.D. Richard von Weizsäcker im Großen Saal. Quelle: Sebastian Bolesch. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Horst Köhler.jpg| Wird er Nachfolger von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (l.)? Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (CDU) gilt aktuell als Favorit. Foto: Holger Hollemann (dpa) Christian Wulff - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck (r.), der langjährige Leiter der später nach ihm benannten Stasi-Unterlagen-Behörde, hat im November die "Goldene Victoria" des Verbandes Deutscher Zeitschriftenverleger (VDZ) von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff erhalten. dpa Christian Wulff - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Büste von Christian Wulff enthüllt - Frank-Walter Steinmeier würdigt Ex-Bundespräsident. Photo: Kay Nietfeld Christian Wulff - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Schlechtes Urteil auch über Christian Wulff , der als Bundespräsident Helmut Kohl und dessen Ehefrau Maike Richter-Kohl in Oggersheim besuchte. Foto: dpa Christian Wulff - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schröder und Christian Wulff fühlten sich arbeitstechnisch wohl nicht ganz ausgelastet / picture alliance Angela Merkel - Christian Wulff.jpg| German President Christian Wulff with Chancellor Angela Merkel on Sunday. Dapd |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Horst Köhler - Walter Scheel.jpg| Laudatio von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler auf Bundespräsident a. D. Walter Scheel anlässlich seines 90. Geburtstages. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) und Richard von Weizsäcker, Bundespräsident a.D., im Schloss Charlottenburg anlässlich des 85. Geburtstages v. Weizsäckers. Quelle: Foto: Andrea Bienert. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler und Bundespräsident a. D. Roman Herzog. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Johannes Rau.jpg| Der Hausherr im Schloß Bellevue wechselt: Rau und seine Frau Christina mit seinem Amtsnachfolger Horst Köhler und dessen Frau Eva. FAZ Christian Wulff - Horst Köhler.jpg| Wird er Nachfolger von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (l.)? Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (CDU) gilt aktuell als Favorit. Foto: Holger Hollemann (dpa) Horst Köhler - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck und Horst Köhler bei der Preisverleihung Foto: Hans-J.Hinken Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Horst Köhler.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler überreicht Steinmeier die Ernennungsurkunde zum Außenminister. Foto: dpa Helmut Schmidt - Horst Köhler.jpg| Abendessen des Bundespräsidenten zu Ehren von Bundeskanzler a. D. Helmut Schmidt aus Anlass seines 95. Geburtstages. Bundespräsidialamt Helmut Kohl - Horst Köhler.jpg| Köhler Am Dienstagabend in seiner Tischrede über Kohl: „Sie waren der richtige Mann zur richtigen Zeit“Foto: AP Gerhard Schröder - Horst Köhler.jpg| Horst Köhler mit Bundeskanzler Schröder (2000). Bundespräsidialamt Angela Merkel - Horst Köhler.jpg| The Chancellor receives her certificate of appointment at the official residence of the Federal President before being sworn in, in the German Bundestag. Photo: REGIERUNGonline / Bergmann |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Johannes Rau - Walter Scheel.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau auf der Feier zu seinem 70.Geburtstag im Gespräch mit den Alt-Bundespräsidenten Walter Scheel und Roman Herzog. Bundespräsidialamt Johannes Rau - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker und der nordrhein-westfälische Ministerpräsident Johannes Rau begnadigten mehrere Angehörige nach Absitzen ihrer Strafen. stuttgarter-zeitung.de Johannes Rau - Roman Herzog.jpg| Johannes Rau gratuliert Roman Herzog nach der Wahl zum Bundespräsidenten. Bundespräsident Horst Köhler - Johannes Rau.jpg| Der Hausherr im Schloß Bellevue wechselt: Rau und seine Frau Christina mit seinem Amtsnachfolger Horst Köhler und dessen Frau Eva. FAZ Johannes Rau - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau begrüßt Joachim Gauck, Vorsitzender des Vereins "Gegen Vergessen-Für Demokratie e.V.", zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Gebhardt, Jürgen Helmut Kohl - Johannes Rau.jpg| Die „Spitzen des Staates“ 1995, von links: Bundestagspräsidentin Rita Süssmuth, Bundespräsident Herzog, Bundesratspräsident Johannes Rau, Bundesverfassungsgerichtspräsidentin Jutta Limbach, Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl. (Quelle: IN-PRESS / dpa) Gerhard Schröder - Johannes Rau.jpg| Yokohama (Japan), 30.06.2002. BK Schröder und Bundespräsident Rau im Gespräch mit dem Teamchef der deutschen Fußballmannschaft, Rudi Völler. Bundespräsidialamt Angela Merkel - Sin imagen.jpg| President Johannes Rau (R) greets the CDU chairwoman Angela Merkel and the CSU chairman Edmund Stoiber in Castle Bellevue, Berlin, 24 September 2002. After the general elections on 22 September this was the first reception for all the chairpersons of German parties. Gerhard Schroeder (SPD). dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Roman Herzog - Walter Scheel.jpg| Ein Blick in den Alltag von Horst Köhler, Richard von Weizsäcker, Walter Scheel und Roman Herzog (von links) zeigt: Auch nach dem Ende der Amtszeit gibt es für einen Bundespräsidenten noch viel zu tun. (Foto: dpa) Richard von Weizsäcker - Roman Herzog.jpg| Richard von Weizsäcker (links) gratuliert seinem Nachfolger Roman Herzog nach dessen Vereidigung als siebter Präsident der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. PICTURE-ALLIANCE Johannes Rau - Roman Herzog.jpg| Johannes Rau gratuliert Roman Herzog nach der Wahl zum Bundespräsidenten. Bundespräsident Horst Köhler - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler und Bundespräsident a. D. Roman Herzog. Bundespräsidialamt Joachim Gauck - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck bei der Preisüberreichung des Ehrenpreises an Bundespräsident a.D. Roman Herzog durch Bundespräsident. bundespraesident.de Helmut Kohl - Roman Herzog.jpg| Zu Helmut Kohl hatte Herzog ein gutes Verhältnis. (Foto: picture-alliance / dpa) Gerhard Schröder - Roman Herzog.jpg| Das Foto zeigt den Bundespräsidenten Roman Herzog und das neue Kabinett von Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder vor der Villa Hammerschmidt. Photo: Reineke, Engelbert Angela Merkel - Roman Herzog.jpg| Kanzlerin Angela Merkel (r.) würdigt den verstorbenen Altbundespräsidenten Roman Herzog als Patrioten. (Quelle: Reuters) |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Richard von Weizsäcker - Walter Scheel.jpg| Köhler im Kreise seiner Vorgänger Richard von Weizsäcker, Walter Scheel und Roman Herzog (v.l.) DPA Karl Carstens - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Weizsäcker folgte dem eher blass agierenden Karl Carstens, der wegen seiner Vorlieben auch "Wanderpräsident" genannt wurde und aus Altersgründen nicht für eine zweite Amtszeit kandidierte. (Quelle: dpa) Richard von Weizsäcker - Roman Herzog.jpg| Richard von Weizsäcker (links) gratuliert seinem Nachfolger Roman Herzog nach dessen Vereidigung als siebter Präsident der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. PICTURE-ALLIANCE Johannes Rau - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker und der nordrhein-westfälische Ministerpräsident Johannes Rau begnadigten mehrere Angehörige nach Absitzen ihrer Strafen. stuttgarter-zeitung.de Horst Köhler - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) und Richard von Weizsäcker, Bundespräsident a.D., im Schloss Charlottenburg anlässlich des 85. Geburtstages v. Weizsäckers. Quelle: Foto: Andrea Bienert. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Eröffnung des 149. Bergedorfer Gesprächskreises in Schloss Bellevue - Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und Bundespräsident a.D. Richard von Weizsäcker im Großen Saal. Quelle: Sebastian Bolesch. Bundespräsidialamt Joachim Gauck - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Die Bundespräsidenten Joachim Gauck (li.) und der 2015 verstorbene Richard von Weizsäcker. (Quelle: dpa) Helmut Schmidt - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Helmut Schmidt (l.) und Richard von Weizsäcker im November 2014. Daniel Bockwoldt/dpa Helmut Kohl - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Januar 1989: Helmut Kohl (l.) und Richard von Weizsäcker beim Neujahrsempfang in der Bonner Villa Hammerschmidt. In der Mitte: die Frau des Präsidenten, Marianne von Weizsäcker. Quelle: picture alliance / dpa/te/rf/gr fpt fdt Angela Merkel - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| The former German president, Richard von Weizsäcker, talks with the German chancellor, Angela Merkel, during a ceremony in Berlin. Photograph: Thomas Peter/Reuters Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Alemania